Game Character Island
by cookiespott
Summary: A massive crossover where many characters from games have to go through many types of challenges to survive on a game show on an island! Let's just say... it's random.
1. Prologue

"D-do we have t-to do this?" asked Ninetales as she saw Sonic scuttling around in the plane.

"Yes Ninetales, we do," replied Pikachu, who was staring out of thw window. "I don't understand why they picked us to do this! Can't REAL people do this instead of us?!"

"It makes no sense!" Miles Prower, or Tails, screeched. "And Sonic, calm down! We'll be out soon!"

"And Luigi, stop being such an idiot!" Mario snatched the spaghetti that his younger brother was holding, opened a small window and tossed it out. "There! No more_** spaghetti **_for you!"

"Does anyone even know where we're even going?"

"Dunno, I just heard that we're going to an utterly deserted island."

"I was right in the middle of collecting evidence for my next case!" screeched Phoenix Wright. "I can't believe this has happened..."

"Yeah! Unfair!" said Apollo.

"Shut up, Apollo. No-one said you could talk."

"... darn you all."

"...don't you feel the sunshine... does it brighten up your day..." Sonic whispered.

"Hey guys!" cried a cyan pony. "Can me and Rarity be in this because we were in the MLP: FiM mobile app?"

"Defo," replied Pikachu. "If ur in a game, sure."

"Can we maybe get this started now then?"

There were _way_ too many people cramped up in that plane - all from different games.

"_Please will everyone put on their parachutes?_" asked a flying squirrel called Buttons as she walked in. She's my character. DO NOT STEAL, completely original. Honest. Apollo opened his mouth to speak, when -

"LOOK, LISTEN!" cried Navi as she fluttered over.

"Naviiiii!" Link shouted. He grabbed her and threw her in a bottle, where he closed the lid shut.

"Oh, this is ridiculous!" Rarity objected. "Why are we even here, Rainbow?"

"Because I wanted to be here, 'k?" replied the rainbow-pony. "And I'm gonna do a Sonic Rainboom!"

"Hey, Rainbow!" said Sonic, coming back to his senses. "haven't seen you in a while. Wanna go down together?"

"Eww, no Stormie!" Rainbow jerked her hoof away.

"Aww come on, you know I'm only playing."

"(Playing like I'm your girlfriend... that's not like you.)"

"_You guys! Get ready!" _Buttons shouted. "_OPEN THE DOOR!"_

"This is it, the big jump..." Phoenix said as he began sweating and his hands began sticking together. Everyone could tell he was horrified, and so was Apollo.

"I'm NOT _DOING_ _**IT**_!" shrieked Apollo. He fell back and banged his head on the wall.

"Aww come on," said Ninetales. "You chickens!"

"I-I'm n-not a ch-chicken!"

"_Mr Justice and Mr Wright, if you don't get ready to jump off, I will have to __**push **__you off!" _shouted Buttons. "_And believe me, I have a STRONG push for my size!"_

Sonic looked at Rainbow, who looked back. They both grinned, then backed up. As the two attorneys put their parachutes on properly, they giggled a bit. "CHAAAARRRRGGGGEEEEE!" they both screeched as they rammed into the humans and they fell out.

"Ohmigosh..." Ninetales said as she stared, mouth agape, at the two now tiny figures falling. "...That was the _funniest thing EVER guise!"_

"I know, right?" said the blue speedsters.

"I just hope that they know how to activate the parachutes..." Banjo whispered before Kazooie pecked him on the head a few times.

"Hey, BIRDBRAIN!" Sonic screeched. "Stop that!"

"What'cha gonna do, freak?" asked the breegull. The two began staring at each other instensely. Suddenly Kazooie whapped Sonic with her wing and he went flinging out the open door. Tails followed shortly after.

"_Okay, everyone else may go now... after that ruckus."_

After that, everyone else took turns to jump out. Some fell faster than others, some fell slower than others, and some didn't even fall because they were floating or flying. Button jumped up and put her arms out.

"_Island, here I come!_"


	2. Chapter 1

Rainbow Dash was plummeting towards the ground at a high speed, and she wished she could go faster. She was flapping her wings as fast and hard as she could, but she barely sped up. Beside her was Rarity, screeching and trying to calm down her mane and tail, which were getting all tangled up. She seemed more conscerned about her appearances than what she was supposed to be doing. Suddenly the unicorn dropped behind. Rainbow was racking up speed!

"Sorry Rarity!" she shouted back to Rarity as she disappeared through a cloud layer. A multicoloured kind of 'cone' appeared around her and she sped up more, her wings able to slow down ever so slightly. Then it tightened around her, and she couldn't hear anything but the wind from the 'tunnel' she was travelling through. Rainbow had nearly done it again! The pegasus noticed the 'cone' getting extremely tight around her, then she burst down in a flurry of a rainbow that stretched out across the sky, a loud 'BOOM' being the only thing she could hear. "AWWRIGHT!" she shouted as she zapped down, leaving a rainbow trail behind her. Rainbow then noticed that she was coming closer to the ground. She tried to slow down, but she didn't manage to. "WWWAAAAHHHHHH!" she shrieked as the ground began rising up to meet her. However, it didn't hurt - she managed to land in a deep pool of mud! "That was close..." she said as she managed to get to the surface. "I wonder if Nix is alright?" There was a large 'splat' behind her and then in the mud was Ninetales, struggling to keep afloat.

"That. Was _so cool!_" the Pokemon shouted as she went over to some solid land. She shivered a bit, then Rainbow followed. Ninetales shook her extremely muddy fur, then all the mud landed on the pegasus. "Oops! Sorry Dash!"

"Yeah. I'm just going to pretend that never happened." said Rainbow as she dived into a small waterhole.

"I wonder what happened to everyone else and where they are?"

"Me too. For one thing, I hope Nix and Sonic are alright."

"...'nix'?"

"The blue lawyer guy with spiky hair?"

"Which one? there's the hedgehog, then there's-"

"THE HUMAN! THE HUMAN FOR CELESTIA'S SAKE!"

"S-sorry."

Rainbow dried her wings with some leaves and then took flight. "Where... ARE we, anyway?"

"_HEEYYY_!" shouted Button as she floated down. "_You two get to be in a group with ME_!"

"WHAT?! What do you mean 'group'?" asked the cyan pegasus.

Button rolled her eyes and sighed. "_You're on a show_!"

"...ANOTHER sho-"

"_Yup! And you have to sleep with me tonight! Tomorrow the actual show begins_!"

"...What if no-one else survived? They could have-"

"_Nope_!"

"S-sorry, what?"

"_Nope! They all survived_!"

"How do you know that?"

"..._I don't_!"

"Then why did you-"

"_I dunno." _as Button said that, an Audino appeared out of the bush, said "AUDINO." and disappeared.

"...What was THAT?"

"_It was an in-joke between me and... oh never mind. Just come with me._"

Button, Rainbow Dash and Ninetales worked hard all afternoon to set up a good camp. Every now and then they stopped for something to eat. By midday they had managed to create a sturdy house out of leaves, vines and (with the help of some loose twigs) they made a fire on the ground. By the time they had finished, it was already evening. Dash went on her leaf pile whilst Button threw down the twine and vine 'door' over the gaping hole in their leaf house. Ninetales had to be careful not to burn it down! She went straight to sleep though when she went to bed. "...Night." Dash whispered as Ninetales blew out her Will-O-Wisp lantern.


End file.
